


You Two Will Be Dancing Together

by eggDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Music, Slow Build, Smut, dance, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggDog/pseuds/eggDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he twirled into his arms, free falling as he was caught. he looked deep into the ocean and his breathing caught itself in his throat. </p><p>He felt himself being pulled up as he turned and pulled away from the strong hands. </p><p>He stood away from him, looking down as his breathing subsided. </p><p>"And cut!" <br/>_</p><p>Levi is a senior this year and has worked him self restless to be ranking at the top of the performance division. <br/>But he gets a new dorm mate and finds himself falling into ocean that is Eren yeager. </p><p>- </p><p>Throw in gogo dancing, stripping and you've got yourself one hell of a senior year. But well he fall to deep into Eren?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Two Will Be Dancing Together

**Author's Note:**

> Jack Garratt -  
> The Love You're Given

Take all the love you're given

 

Through the gap in the wall

 

Seal it tight with the light blue ribbon

 

Then unlock the door

 

But your ego won't let you love

 

And your fear is your downfall

 

If you won't take the love you're given

 

Then at least let me go

_

He curled his hands around her, ever so gently. 

 

They curled into each other, then he pulled out, spinning elegantly into agony. 

 

She lifted a leg and pushed it behind her, constantly reaching out to him. 

 

The beat got faster as they ran towards each other and began dancing in sync with each other 

I've been trying to give you my love

 

But you won't let me, won't let me

 

I've been trying to give you some space

 

But you won't let me, won't let me

 

I've been trying to save you the trouble

 

But you won't let me, won't let me

 

I've been trying to give you my love

 

But you won't let me, won't let me

 

They separated again, for a final time. bowing their heads and acknowledging the lost of presence. 

\- 

A firm clapped took everyone's eyes off the duo. 

 

"That was amazing, brilliant. I see you two have taken this very seriously and obviously put in the work." 

 

Erwin stood there ever so tall and handsome as we wrote down information about Levi and Isabell's performance. 

"I always make you two go last because you deliver, any who, class is over for the day, you are to go about your studies and what not. I hoped you enjoyed the first week back. It's going to be an interesting year." 

 

With that the tall blonde was gone. Levi let out a sigh of relief. He hand had been going hard all summer with classes and camps. 

 

He reached down and pulled his dancing tights up over his foot. He'd often wear them under shorts or sweats. 

 

He hated the after work out feeling : sweat and the urge to itch all over. 

 

"Great performance Levi!" 

 

Isabel had packed up and was heading out. "I'll see you tomorrow and we can practice some new stuff?" 

 

"Sounds good, and thanks." 

 

He was alone and walked over to his water bottle. 

 

He slipped on some black toms and packed up, cutting off the light as he walked back to his unpacked dorm. 

 

"Levi! lets gossip and have tea!" 

 

Petra lived three doors down with Hangi. They had all been in summer dance camp together. 

 

Before Levi could think about "no" she was in front of him with a hot cup of earl grey. It smelled heavenly. 

 

"I guess, just stay on the empty side of the room. I've been putting off unpacking because of studio dance." 

 

He said it back rather sternly as he unlocked the door. Petra scooted pass him and sat on the empty mattress on the opposite side of the room. 

 

"Your dorm is bigger then mines and has a beautiful view of campus and the city! Not fair."

 

Petra and Hange's room was slighter smaller and had less windows. Because thats just how dorms work. 

 

Levi clicked his tongue and went to the restroom to change his clothes. He hated not showering but seen no point because he had to unpack and decorate. 

 

His mom requested photo's of the dorm room she'd spent so much money on, so he had little choice. 

 

"How was the first week"

 

Petra was sweet and pretty and she began her rambling. 

 

\- it was ok, what I expected I guess, I just get to caught up in class stuff.

Levi looked around his unpacked dorm with his hands on his hips. 

"It's 2:30, I've got some time to kill before 5 pm dinner"

"CAN I HELP?" 

Levi could smell Hangi's glasses from the other side of the heavy metal door. 

He opened it, letting out disappointment one could smell from miles away. 

He was in for a terrible, fun, interesting evening. 

He reached for the largest container and began his excursion. 

_

"Well shit! Looky there". The three stood back from Levi's side of the dorm admiring his room.

 

"Does your mom live at Urban Outfitters and ikea?" 

"My bedding is from Zara home, so no" 

"Well she certainly went all out, I kinda wonder what your bedroom back home looks like?"

"It's the basement, I sleep on dead rats and use cuffs to keep my wrist warm." 

with that petra sipped her remaining tea and Hangi swore she heard her classes crack. 

She pushed them back on "Any ways, wanna go grab food? we sorta missed dinner and Im starving."

 

"Sure but I really need to take a power shower, I smell so bad" 

Levi rushed into the bathroom as he heard his dorm door click "Be ready in 10!" was the last thing Hangi said.

_

 

Levi awoke Saturday morning at 8:20 am. 

"Levi are you in there?" 

He scooted off his lifted bed and felt the cold tiled floor under his feet.

He groaned wondering what the hell was going on and pulled the door open. 

 

"Hello!" It was Marco, the floor RA

 

"I've gotten info yesterday evening that you'll be getting a dorm mate, he was gonna live off campus but changed his mind last minute. 

 

He'll be in tomorrow morning!"

 

"His name?" Levi asked. 

 

"Eren Yeager" Marco replied, looking at his sheet to make sure he was correct. 

 

"It looks like he'll be a performance major. You may have a lot of in common with him" Marco said with a smile 

"What is his year, if you don't mind me asking" Levi was OCD so he often thought about if he'd get a roommate and how that would go. 

 

"He's a Junior" 

 

Levi was a senior, so it wasn't too bad. 

 

"Well Im off, have a good one" Marco said as he went down the hall. 

 

Levi closed the door and looked around the fairly large dorm. He then pulled out his step stool and made his bed. Because 5'3 people have a hard time.

 

He then spent the rest of the day studying, ordering new dance apparel and dancing with Isabel.   
-

Sunday morning crept up to Levi's door and he was in the bathroom finishing up his hair when he heard a gentle knock. 

He knew it was his dorm mate so he whipped the door open to see the ocean and sky meeting in his eyes. 

Behind the taller kid was a woman he looked like his twin and a man with glasses. They had a large blue bin and more crap in their hands. 

 

"Hello, Im Eren Yeager, these are my parents Carla and Grisha Yeager." 

He gave Levi a warm smile. 

Levi stepped aside and held the door open. 

 

He was expecting the kid to be in the dorm with his parents all day but as soon as his parents had sat down the stuff they had they turned to Eren. 

 

"Alright Eren, we'd love to stay and pack but if we don't catch our flight you'll have to make room in here for two more" Carla said with a warm smile, he face was worried and she looked like she dreaded leaving him here. 

 

He hugged his parents as they profusely apologized about not being able to help him unpack. 

Soon enough they had left the Dorm giving Eren all the reassuring info he needed. 

Levi fished out the second key Marco dropped off and turned to Eren. 

"Uhh, well, I guess I'm Levi, heres your key" 

"Oh thanks! sorry about my mum and dad, they're a little over protective sometimes." 

"Oh no its fine, my mom is the same." 

 

Eren looked around the room and at Levi's side. 

"Woah, your side is really nice! I don't think mines can hold up!" 

He looked like someone going to ikea for the first time. 

"Thanks" Levi replied with a little chuckle. 

"My mom is an interior designer so she wanted the dorm to be pretty cool" 

 

"Nice!, I'm jealous. My mom is kinda a trophy wife, she's only worked one job and that was before I was born" 

"Ah, so you dad works?" 

"yeah he's a plastic surgery specialist." 

Levi smiled, the kid didn't seem to bad. 

Well I'm gonna play some play station, feel free to join if you want" 

Eren turned around," awe, so tempting. I should unpack first."

With that they went their respective ways in the same room.

**Author's Note:**

> I should add another chapter to my other works but I came up with this idea late last night and got excited. c.c


End file.
